


Eye of the Taiga

by LdyBastet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Times, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: 5 times Kagami didn't notice Kuroko, and one time that he did.





	Eye of the Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> Not written for any particular prompt, just something that popped into my head as I rewatched the anime show.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The original manga is written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and was published in Shounen Jump. I'm just using the characters to illustrate my naughty thoughts and fantasies. No disrespect intended, and I'm not earning any money from writing fiction.

The girl behind the counter smiled broadly at Kagami as she thanked him for his purchase. He took his tray over to a table by the window and sat down to eat. The burger at the very top of the heap almost rolled off the tray but Kagami caught it, unwrapped it and gulped it down in three bites. Practice always made him hungry.

He smiled to himself, leaning back and balancing his chair on its back legs. This team wasn't so bad, after all. He hadn't expected much after coming back to Japan, but the spirit of the Seirin team and the senpai's skills made it fun to play, and to grow together with them.

"It's a little creepy when you're smiling like that."

Kagami almost fell over backwards but managed to stop himself by grabbing the edge of the table. A lonely burger rolled off the mountain on the tray and came to a stop in front of Kuroko.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami blurted out.

"Not this again," Kuroko said with a sigh. "I was already sitting here when you came over."

" _That_ is a little creepy, not my smile," Kagami muttered and frowned as Kuroko delicately unwrapped the burger in front of him and took a small bite.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kagami sighed. He really should start going somewhere else to eat.

~*~

The evening was warm and pleasant, and despite Riko's relentless training program at practice, Kagami wasn't tired. The basketball court in the park was calling his name, so he took his ball with him to at least practice some shooting.

He went over the last game in his head as he bounced the ball a few times, copying the moves he'd made and went for the hoop.

"Nice dunk," someone said right behind him as he caught the ball again.

"Eeeeh!" Kagami spun around. "Damn it, Kuroko! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. We were practicing so long today so I thought you saw me..."

"That was then! I didn't expect you here!" Kagami took a breath to calm his nerves. He knew he should be used to Kuroko by now, but there were times when he still got him like this. Did his parents react like that too? Kagami imagined Kuroko's mother constantly dropping things in the kitchen when Kuroko suddenly showed up...

~*~

A training camp sounded like a good idea. A week to hone their skills with no distractions... A week to work on their team play as well as individual skills. Kagami was a bit fired up by the thought as he boarded the bus that was taking them to the location.

He found an empty seat close to the back of the bus, and closed his eyes. It was early in the morning and perhaps he'd been up a bit too late the previous evening. It was one of the luxuries of living on your own - there was no one telling him when to go to bed in the evening. It was also one of the drawbacks of living on your own - there was no one telling him when to go to bed in the evening.

"Kagami-kun, if you're going to sleep, can you hand me my bag first?" came a voice from right next to him.

Kagami stared at Kuroko who was suddenly sitting next to him. "What the hell?! Don't tell me you were sitting here first!"

Kuroko just blinked at him. "I'm in the window seat. Of course I was sitting here first. Otherwise I would have had to climb over you."

"We have to stop meeting like this," Kagami muttered as he handed Kuroko his bag from the overhead rack. "I'm sure it's not good for my blood pressure."

"If you're worried about your blood pressure, maybe you shouldn't eat so many burgers?" Kuroko pulled an apple out of his bag.

"Shut up."

~*~

Kagami's body was aching after all the running he'd done. In the end, he'd missed the practice game too! All he wanted now was to stretch out and get some sleep.

He slid the door open to the room he'd been told he was sharing with a couple of his team mates. The futons had been spread out on the floor and Kagami got into the one closest to the door, so he didn't have to step over his sleeping team mates. 

The sheets were actually quite soft, and the futon itself quite nice. Kagami was still new to this whole thing with futons, having grown up in America and having a normal bed in his home. But it wasn't at all as hard and uncomfortable as he'd imagined sleeping on the floor would be. He turned over to get into a comfortable position and got a shock as he looked straight into Kuroko's blue eyes. 

They were close. Too close. Kuroko's whole face was too close. And moreover, the rest of Kuroko was entirely too close as well! Kagami could feel his body underneath the arm that he had flung out as he moved.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kagami growled.

"It's not a bed, it's a futon," Kuroko replied calmly, "and it's mine. You just slipped into it."

"No way! It was empty!" Kagami heard someone snickering at the other side of the room. "I wouldn't get into someone else's bed!"

"Well... you did." Kuroko rolled over and turned his back to Kagami. "Now, be quiet and sleep. I'm tired."

~*~

Despite having been back in Japan for a while now, this was the first time that Kagami had been to an onsen.

The sign on the wall said to scrub himself before he got into the bath, so Kagami sat down on a stool, like he'd seen the others do, soap and shampoo in hand. He decided to start from the top and work his way downward, so grabbed the shampoo first and started to wash his hair. 

He worked up a good lather, but it started getting into his eyes, stinging them terribly. He needed a towel, and he needed it fast! 

Kagami reached out blindly, trying to remember where he'd put it...

"Here, Kagami-kun."

"Thank you." Kagami wiped his eyes, just to realise that Kuroko was sitting right next to him on a stool of his own, washing his body. Butt naked. Kagami stared, then quickly looked away. "Why are you sitting so close?"

"Excuse me? You're the one who's sitting close to me."

"You could have moved away..." Kagami muttered, holding the towel in front of him. Should he wash himself off now, or... maybe he should wait until Kuroko was done and he was alone? Now that he knew Kuroko was right there, he suddenly felt terribly awkward being naked.

~*~

Kagami had invited Kuroko over to study the opponent in their next game. They had played them once before, and he'd managed to get his hands on a DVD recording of that game. It had seemed like a good idea to try to figure out a good strategy to deal with them together with Kuroko.

Surely, there were things that they could improve on, and seeing how the other team reacted to their plays would tell them how to utilize their new strengths? 

Kagami watched the screen, but for some reason he wasn't really watching the other players much... His attention was drawn to Kuroko - it wasn't often that he got to watch him play from outside the court. He watched the screen Kuroko dart around players, make impossible passes, assist in several plays... He really was quite amazing, Kagami thought.

He glanced over to the Kuroko that was sitting next to him on the couch, having become increasingly aware of the fact that their legs were touching. Kagami tried to pay attention to the action on the screen, but his gaze kept being drawn back to Kuroko. Kuroko didn't seem to notice anything, and Kagami took a moment to study his profile. Kuroko was actually quite good looking, Kagami thought. His big, round eyes gave him an almost innocent look, and his lips were nice and full...

Kagami gave himself a mental shake to try to push such thoughts away. This was not some guy that he'd just met and he could experiment and have some fun with. This was Kuroko, a team mate, a team mate that he'd hopefully get to play a lot of games with. But the thought persisted, and Kuroko's lips looked more and more tempting. 

Kagami barely noticed that Kuroko turned to look at him, just that he got a better view of those lips. Kagami swallowed hard. He shouldn't feel like this. He should not be thinking about what it would be like to touch him, to kiss him...

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered after a while. 

Kagami leaned closer, hesitating for a moment. Just enough to give Kuroko the time to move away, to push him off, to laugh at him, or get angry, but Kuroko didn't move, and Kagami pressed his lips against Kuroko's.

It took a second or two, and then Kagami felt Kuroko's warm, soft lips move against his own, parting slightly. Kagami took that as an invitation and ran the tip of his tongue over Kuroko's top lip. When Kuroko still didn't move away, Kagami slid his tongue between Kuroko's lips, finding the tip of Kuroko's tongue to tease it a little. It had been a long time since Kagami had kissed anyone, and this felt so good...

Kuroko's hand rested lightly on Kagami's chest, and a shiver went through Kagami as he both felt and heard something between a sigh and a moan against his lips. The sound broke the spell though, and Kagami realised what he'd just done. He pulled back suddenly, blushing.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"No?" Kuroko looked at him, and Kagami couldn't pull his gaze away as Kuroko licked his lips, as if to taste Kagami on them. "That's too bad, because I liked it." Kuroko smiled, and Kagami closed his eyes as Kuroko moved closer, straddling Kagami's lap. "I think we should do it again."


End file.
